


Crazy Cupid

by JustAn0therFang1rl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lame Fight Scene, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAn0therFang1rl/pseuds/JustAn0therFang1rl
Summary: Dean and Reader had a one night stand seven years ago, but now needs Dean's help on a hunt. The reader still has feelings for Dean, but does Dean reciprocate them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Requested from someone on my Tumblr.

Dean barely came out of his slumber in time to answer his ringing phone. After Mary left, he drank himself into a stupor.

“Yeah?” he mumbled, his voice thick.

“Hey, Dean.”

Dean’s eyes widened at the sound of your voice.

“It’s been a long time,” you added.

Dean nodded, even though you couldn’t see it. “Yeah, it has. How’ve you been?”

“Pretty good. Still hunting. What about you? I heard about that British chick kidnapping Sam. Is he okay?”

Dean’s brows knitted together. “How the hell did you hear about that?”

You smirked to yourself. “I have my resources.”

Dean shook his head, a smile playing on his lips. “You haven’t changed a bit, have you?”

“Not really, no.”

“So did you just call to catch up or do you want something?” Dean’s tone wasn’t a rude one, but rather a curious one.

“Uh, no,” you admitted. “I, uh, I’m actually working a case and came into a few...complications. I could really use the help of your angel buddy.”

“Sorry, he’s not in right now. Anything I could help you with?” he offers.

“Well, there’ve been a few cases of murder/suicide with love triangles,” you sighed. “It’s absolutely insane. Jane falls in love with Joe while John is in love with Jane and John kills Joe so Jane kills John before killing herself.” You pause for a moment. “Those were just the first generic names that popped in my head.”

“Okay, so how is this your kind of thing?”

“Well I didn’t think it was at first, either, but I was already in the area so I thought I’d stop by the coroner’s just to make sure. Turns out, all three hearts in each case had an Enochian mark. I figured it’d right up Castiel’s ally.”

“The marks were on the hearts?”

“Yeah.”

Dean sighed. “Well, my best bet would be a cupid. We ran into a case with a cupid a few years ago. Where are you at?”

“Seneca, New Mexico,” you answered. “I wouldn’t expect you to drive all the way out here.”

“Eh. It’s only a four hour drive.”

There was a smile on your face as you rolled your eyes. If there were three things you knew for sure about Dean Winchester, it was that he loves his car, he is _incredible_ in bed, and he never drives the speed limit.

“So in other words, you’re about 400 miles away,” you estimated.

“Give or take. But we are in between cases right now, so I might as well come help you with yours. Cupids are weird sons of bitches,” he warned. “And I’ve only met two.”

“So I guess I’ll see you for lunch then?”

“You got it, sweetheart. See you in a few hours.”

“Drive safe,” you teased.  


At the bar across the street from your motel, you only waited ten minutes before Dean sauntered in, looking just as gorgeous as he did seven years ago.

“Hey,” he greeted with a giant smile on his face. “Long time, no see.”

“Yeah,” you chuckled. You gestured for him to sit down across from you. “I hope you don’t mind, I ordered for you.”

He picked up the beer that was waiting for him. “My favorite. How’d you know?”

“It was the only kind you ordered when we were working that vamp case. I kind of assumed.”

He stared at you in shock. “That was seven years ago. How the hell do you even remember that?”

You shrugged, a smug smile on your face. “I guess I’m just really smart.”

“That you are.”

The waitress came to your table, carrying two baskets of food.

“Here’s the bacon cheeseburger, no onion,” she said as she set your tray in front of you. “And the double bacon cheeseburger, extra bacon.” She set the meal you ordered for Dean in front of him. “Is there anything else I can get for you?”

You looked at Dean, saying nothing.

“No, I think we’re good,” he replied. “Wow. Is there anything you _don’t_ remember?”

You smirked. “I don’t remember the name of my first grade teacher,” you teased.

Dean chuckled at you as he lifted his burger. He moaned as he sunk his teeth in. All these years and it was still the most sinful sound you had ever heard. “Mm! This is a _good_ burger!”

You laughed at his reaction. “Hey, I just ordered it. Give your compliments to the chef.”

“Well, you did a good job ordering.” He took another huge bite.

When you had met Dean seven years ago, he was in rough shape. Not that you could blame him. Lucifer had just been released from his cage. It was a bad time for every hunter. But on top of that, Dean and his brother had gotten into a fight and were distancing themselves from each other. Dean was hunting by himself and Sam was off doing his own thing.

You two had both caught the same vamp case and decided just to work together. It was only a week, but you two spent just about every minute together, working the case...for the most part.

 

_You were both exhausted from cleaning out that nest. You were covered in sweat and blood, and Dean wasn’t in any better shape._

_You asked him if he could give you a ride as he closed the trunk of his car._

_“Yeah, not a problem.” He opened his mouth, as if to say something else, but he must have changed his mind._

_The two of you were silent as he drove back to the motel. You just didn’t know what to say. It had been an intense week, but despite it, you found yourself falling for the rugged hunter. But you also knew that hunters don’t get happily ever after. It’s only blood, sweat, and pain. The only connections you can afford to have are platonic ones, and even those are dangerous. Even if by some miracle, Dean reciprocated your feelings, nothing could come of it. It just wasn’t in the cards for you._

_“I’m just gonna crash here for the night,” you commented as Dean closed your motel room door behind him. “You can stay, if you want. It’s up to you. If you’d rather just hit the road now, I understand. But I’m exhausted.”_

_A small smile crossed his face. “Actually, I was just about to ask if I could stay. I’m too worn out to get very far without at least four hours of sleep first.”_

_You nodded. “Do you want first shower?”_

_“No, you go ahead.”_

_You nodded again as you disappeared into the small bathroom. You tried closing the accordion-style door separating the bedroom from the bathroom, but the got caught on the track. Again. Not once since you checked in have you been able to close the door completely. You rolled your eyes and muttered to yourself, “Screw it,” before you stripped._

_You weren’t worried about Dean peeping on you, for many different reasons. One, Dean was so out of your league. Why would he even be interested at looking at you? Two, the thought of Dean watching you actually kinda turned you on a little. And three, you were just too exhausted to give a damn. And you figured Dean was probably the same way._

_The hot water did wonders for your sore muscles as you washed off the remnants of the hunt. You felt like you could stay under the spray for hours. But you knew that Dean was waiting for a shower and you weren’t about to be so selfish as to hog all the hot water. You wrapped yourself in a scratchy towel that barely covered you and went back out to the bedroom area._

_“Bathroom’s all yours. But the door won’t close all the way,” you warn._

_He nodded and went past you into the steamy room. You held the towel together with one hand while you pulled your bag onto your bed and pulled out your pajamas. You turned to see if Dean was in the shower yet before you dropped the cloth. But instead of seeing the white shower curtain, you saw Dean standing there in only his boxers. You gasped at seeing his bare torso for the first time. He was even more beautiful than you imagined. Your mouth suddenly went dry._

_Dean’s eyes flashed over to yours and you quickly turned away, your cheeks turning red. You hadn’t meant to stare, and being caught just made you feel more ashamed. You had always been able to control yourself, but with Dean… Dean was something else._

_Once you were changed into your shorts and tank top, you hung the damp towel over the back of one of the chairs at the table to dry. You set your bag on the seat of the same chair before you went back over to your bed. You sat cross-legged in the middle of the queen size bed and debated the pros and cons of a one night stand with Dean._

_If you initiated anything with him and he rejected you, would you be able to stand the humiliation? If somehow he did want you, would you be satisfied with just one night, or would it only leave you wanting more?_

_You were too lost in thought to notice Dean come back out from the bathroom. Another towel was wrapped around his waist as he faced you, giving you an even better view of his abs._

_He cleared his throat. You looked up with a guilty expression on your face._

_“Are you okay?” he asked._

_You swallowed loudly. “Yeah, I’m fine.”_

_He stepped closer to you. You could hear your heart beating faster with every inch of space that was closed between the two of you._

_He asked if he could take a look at the long scratch on your back that you’d gotten while fighting off vamps. With slight hesitation, you removed your top to give him an unobstructed view. You weren’t wearing a bra to unclasp, and you were kind of glad. You weren’t sure if you’d be able to do that in front of Dean and still breathe. You thought you heard a hitch in his breath, but you chalked it up to shock. It’s not like Dean hasn’t seen breasts before. And it’s not like he was even slightly interested in seeing yours._

_Goosebumps raised where Dean’s fingertips ghosted your skin as he examined your scathed back. Each touch left you wanting more._

_He cleared his throat again. “Well, it’s not gonna need stitches. But I’d still like to bandage it, if that’s alright with you.”_

_You nodded. You didn’t trust your voice enough to actually say anything._

_“You, uh, you lay down on the bed and I’ll get the first aid kit,” he stammered._

_You did as you were told and laid on your stomach while Dean rummaged through his bag. The  bed shifted as Dean sat on the edge by your hips._

_You tensed up as you stifled a hiss at the sharp pain of alcohol hitting your open wound. You also bit your lip for good measure. You weren’t one to show others your pain._

_You tried not to think about the calloused hands patching you up. If you thought too hard, your mind might wander. But you didn’t try hard enough, as you imagined that his hands were massaging your shoulders, relieving some of the tension. A moan escapes your throat before you can repress it. You shoot straight up to shake yourself of the imagery of Dean rubbing your shoulders._

_“Sorry,” Dean apologized. “You seemed tense; I thought you might like it. Sorry.” He got off the bed._

_You held your shirt up to your chest as you followed. “Oh. Um. Thank you.” You bit your lip again, this time out of anxiety. “I thought I was just imagining it.”_

_Dean smirked. “Do you often imagine me with my hands on you?”_

_Your cheeks burned and you were sure that you were as red as a tomato. Ordinarily, you didn’t have any issues with flirting. But Dean was no ordinary guy. You couldn’t form actual words, so you just stuttered like an idiot._

_“Am I making you nervous?” he teased, winking at you._

_You swallow hard. “Extremely,” you admit._

_Dean looks down towards to the ugly carpeting. “Sorry. I’ll, uh, I’ll leave you alone.”_

_“No!” you practically shout. Dean looks back up so his apple green eyes meet yours. “I mean… It’s a good kind of nervous. God what is_ wrong _with me?”_

_His brow furrowed. “What do you mean?”_

_“You are the first guy to turn me into a babbling idiot. Normally I would’ve already made a move on you, but…”_

_“I make you nervous.”_

_You nodded._

_He stepped forward until he was standing right in front of you, his body only inches away from yours. One of his hands reached out to cradle your face. Within a second, his lips were on yours, and his other hand was knotted in your damp hair. You threw your arms around his neck and he lifted you up so your legs were wrapped around his waist. Your shirt fell to the ground, but you didn’t give a damn. You were too ecstatic that this was actually happening._

_“This is a terrible idea,” he whispered against your lips._

_“I don’t care,” you gasped, crushing your lips back to his. “Dean… I need you.”_

 

But that was seven years ago. Both of you knew that it was a bad idea, but both of you also knew that in that moment, all you wanted was each other. The two of you just had this undeniable connection.

“So what do you know so far about the case?” Dean asked, pulling you out of your flashback.

You recapped everything you knew about the case, showing him what sources you had.

“Yeah, this is weird,” Dean commented once you told him everything. “Even for me. And I’ve seen a lot of crazy.”

“I’m sure you have.” You took another bite of your burger. “So what happened with the two cupids you met? Maybe there’s some kind of parallel that we’re missing.”

“I don’t think so. I mean, there are a few similarities to the first cupid case I had, but the cupid was just doing his job. He didn’t go rogue or anything. Famine just happened to be in the same area.”

Your eyes widened. “Famine… As in the _horseman_ , Famine?”

He nodded. “That’s the one. And the second one, I was helping Cas track down. No one was dying or anything, Cas just needed her help.” He took a drink of his beer. “Have you seen the cupid yet?”

You shook your head. “No. If I had seen it, I would’ve killed the son of a bitch by now. And I wouldn’t have called you.”

Dean nodded once, avoiding your gaze. “Right.” He took another drink of beer, that one a bit longer than the last. “Are you noticing any similarities with the victims?”

“Uh, yeah.” You went through the files on the vics, pulling out the pictures and laying them on the table. You explained how in the first case, Julia and Owen were engaged recently. Owen’s best man, Zach had killed Julia for choosing Owen over him, then Owen killed Zach before killing himself. You pushed each picture forward as you said their names.

“Wow.”

“Yeah. And that’s just the first one.” You took the next group of pictures and repeated the process. “William and Mae were engaged recently. Miles was William’s best man.”

“So the cupid’s targeting newly engaged couples and the best man,” Dean concluded.

“That’s what I thought at first, too. But then yesterday, this last one pops up.” You laid out the three pictures, but instead of two men and one woman, there were two women and one man. “Lauren and David got engaged last week. Autumn was Lauren’s maid of honor.”

“Okay. So newly engaged couples and either the best man or the maid of honor. Great,” Dean sighed. “Any other newly engaged couples?”

You shook your head. “Not that I found. The cupid got all of the couples that announced it publicly.”

“So we need to find another newly engaged couple before the cupid finds a new MO.”

“Or moves on to another town.”

Dean looked lost in thought as you put the pictures back into their files. After a moment, he looked up at you.

“[Y/N], will you marry me?” he asked suddenly.

You eyes widened. “What?”

“Will you marry me? Or at least be engaged to me until we catch this cupid,” Dean revised.

You let out the breath that you didn’t know you were holding. “Oh. Right. Yeah. Of course.” You ran your hand through your hair. “Can you call Sam and have him be your best man?”

Dean nodded. “Do you know anyone who can be your maid of honor?”

You shook your head. “This life doesn’t really leave much room for personal connections. I don’t have any friends.”

“Well, you have me. If you want.”

You gave him a small smile, but it didn’t reach your eyes. You still felt guilty. “Thanks.”

He stepped outside to call Sam while you finished your burger.

 

“Hey, Sam,” Dean said into the phone. “I’m in Seneca, New Mexico working a case with a… an old friend.”

“An old friend?” Sam questioned.

“It’s a long story. And an even longer story why I need you to come down and bring a ring.”

“A ring?”

“And I need you to be my best man.”

“Your best-” Sam cut himself off, trying to wrap his head around everything. “Are you getting _married_?”

“No, I’m getting fake engaged so we can catch this cupid. Like I said, it’s a long story. Look, I’ll explain everything when you get here.”

“This is all for the case?”

“Yes,” Dean practically hissed, getting a little frustrated.

“And this friend… she’s a hunter?” Sam checked.

“Yes, Sam, she’s a hunter. I met her years ago when we were working a vamp case together. Her name’s [Y/N].”

“A vamp case? Where was I?”

“It was during that time after Lucifer got popped and we were spending that time apart.”

“Right. Okay, I’ll head out in a few. What size ring?”

“Uh, I’ll ask. I’ll send you a text. I gotta go. We still need to figure out how to annouce to a town full of strangers that we’re engaged.” Dean hung up and went back inside to join you.

The waitress walked away from bringing the check to your table. You were pulling out your fake credit card to pay for the meal, but Dean stopped you.

“I got it,” he says as he pulled out some cash.

“Thanks.” You stood up and the two of you started walking towards the door. “I’m staying at the motel across the street.”

You waited outside of the office while Dean went in. You saw some head shaking from the desk clerk and Dean walked out.

He told you that there was nothing available, and your first reaction was to offer to let him stay with you.

“There are two queen size beds,” you explained. “Sam can stay, too. I’ll just take the floor.”

“You don’t have to take the floor,” Dean argued.

“I insist. I dragged you and your brother all the way out here, the least I can do is give you guys the beds.”

Dean sighed loudly. “Or we can share.”

You stared at him. “I-I can’t ask you to do that.”

“You didn’t. I offered. I mean, I understand if you don’t want to.”

  
You _did_ want to. You wanted to so badly. But you didn’t know if you’d be able to control yourself, being so close to him. You knew seven years ago, and it was still just as true: Dean was your vice.


	2. Chapter 2

You and Dean spent the afternoon listening to police scanners, just in case the cupid already decided to change MO’s. But there was nothing.

A knock on the door announced Sam’s arrival. You stood up to answer the door.

“You must be [Y/N],” Sam assumed. The smile on his face brought out his dimples.

“I am,” you confirmed, mirroring his smile with your own. “And you must be Sam. I’ve heard a lot of good things about you.”

“Likewise.”

“So, Sammy,” Dean interjected, “did you get a ring?”

Sam digged in his pocket and pulled out a silver band with a small radiant diamond in the middle. Or, at least it  _ looked _ like a diamond.

Sam recounted his tale of how he found a four carat white topaz ring for just over $200, not that you knew what any of that means. You would’ve been okay with a $3 ring from a superstore. It didn’t make a difference to you.

Dean took the ring from Sam and examined it. He commented, “Looks good,” before handing it to you.

You took a look at the ring, admiring the simple elegance of it. It’s small, but it’s perfect. And you couldn’t tell the difference between a diamond and a white topaz. You placed it on the fourth finger of your left hand and held it up.

“Sam, it’s beautiful,” you complimented, not taking your eye off of the gemstone. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. So… a cupid gone rogue,” he sighs, changing the subject.

You and Dean got Sam caught up on your case, Dean doing most of the talking. You were fine with that, though. The whole time, your thoughts were only half of the case. The other half were laser focused on Dean.

The first four months after your night with Dean had been hard. You couldn’t get him off your mind. You tried to stay in one area, hoping to avoid accidentally running into him again on another case. You threw yourself into hunting. Every waking moment was spent either working a case or looking for a new case. You even checked out cases that you were pretty sure was normal stuff that the police could handle. Anything to keep your mind off of the green eyed hunter.

It had gotten easier over time, but then Sam and Dean Winchester were all over the news. Some mass murder spree all across the country. You knew it had to be shifters or something. You knew it couldn’t have possibly really been them. And the cycle started over again.

When you heard that Sam and Dean Winchester were dead, part of you wanted to believe it so that you could put Dean behind you, but you were smarter than that. You knew it was just a shifters. You knew Sam and Dean were fine. And you were glad about that, you were, but it made the whole forgetting Dean thing hard again.

Dean’s phone began to ring, snapping you out of your train of thoughts with a jump. Dean reads the caller ID and his expression brightens a little bit.

“Hey, Cas, thanks for getting back to me,” he said into the phone. “We’re working on a case with another cupid and we’re having a hard time trying to pinpoint where he is.”

You couldn’t hear what Cas was saying, but you were hoping that he was able to help you. The sooner you got this cupid, the better.

After a moment of listening, Dean replied, “Seneca, New Mexico. Thanks, Cas.” He hung up and stuffed the phone back into his pocket. “Cas is on his way.”

You and Sam nodded.

“So I guess you two can call off the whole fake engagement thing,” Sam teased.

You let out a hard chuckle. “Yeah. I guess so.” You took off the ring and tossed it back to Sam. “Thanks anyway, though.”

 

The three of you were doing all the research you could on cupids when Dean’s phone rang again.

“Hey, Cas, you’re on speaker,” Dean announced.

“I’m in Seneca and I’ve found her,” Castiel’s rough voice informed. “Her name is Ramiel. She’s sitting in a coffee shop and reading the newspapers.”

“Okay, thanks Cas, we’re on our way.” Dean hung up again and the three of you headed out to find Ramiel.

You met up with Cas across the street from the coffee shop.

“Cas, this is [Y/N],” Dean introduced. “[Y/N/N], this is Castiel the angel.”

You extended your hand. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“You as well,” Cas reciprocated as he shook your hand.

That was the extent of the pleasantries as the four of you went to work. Cas pointed out a woman with dark hair and brown eyes as being Ramiel.

“I’m gonna try to lure her out,” you plotted, taking a step forward before Dean’s hand stopped you.

“[Y/N], she’s dangerous. You’re not going in alone,” he objected.

You huffed. “You and Sam are pretty well known in the supernatural world and she’d know Cas as an angel with a single look. I’m the only one insignificant enough to be to pull it off.”

“Well, what are you gonna do? Huh? How are you going to get her out?”

“While I’m standing in line, just call my cell and follow my lead.”

“Follow your lead with what?”

“Wedding plans,” you stated before crossing the street.

You had barely gotten to the line when your phone started ringing. The sound echoed through the small coffee shop and you hurried to answer it, immediately getting into wedding planning stuff. You didn’t know what all went into planning a wedding, but you knew at least that the men all got fitted for tuxes, so you worked that angle.

“Okay, that’s great, baby, I gotta go,” you said hurriedly as the person in front of you stepped away from the counter. You hadn’t let Dean say anything before you just blurted out, “I love you, too.”

You just ordered a small black coffee and acted nonchalant. You noticed Ramiel stand up and start to near you.

“Excuse me,” she said, stepping towards you. “I couldn’t help but overhear that you’re planning a wedding?”

You threw on a huge smile and nodded your head. “Yeah,” you gushed. “I just got engaged to my boyfriend of seven years. He and his best man are getting fitted for tuxes right now.”

“Aw! Congratulations! I’m sorry if this is a huge overstep, but I’m actually a wedding planner, and if you’d like, I could help you have the most beautiful wedding you could possibly imagine.”

“You know, I’ve actually been looking for a wedding planner! This is perfect. I am so glad I ran into you!”

Ramiel handed you a business card with the name Danielle Teller on it.

“Thank you so much, Danielle,” you said, shaking her hand. “I will definitely give you a call.” You grabbed the coffee and went back out, walking away from the coffee shop  _ and _ the impala, just in case she was following you.

You waited until you knew you weren’t being followed and called Dean.

“I’m fine, I’m not being followed, I’m circling around as we speak.”

“Yeah, I got it,” Dean assures. “It was actually a good thing that you didn’t come back towards us because she followed you for about a block.”

“Yeah, I thought she might.”

“We just got back to the motel, but I’ll just drop these guys off and go pick you up.”

“Nah, don’t worry about it,” you shrugged. “I’ll just walk back to the motel.”

“[Y/N/N], it’s almost three miles away,” Dean argued.

“So? I’ll get my cardio in.”

“I don’t know. I still think I should get you.”

“If anything happens, I’ll call you, alright? But nothing’s going to happen. I know what I’m doing, Dean.”   
  


Not five minutes after your conversation with Dean, you heard footsteps behind you. You stopped by bakery window and listened for the footsteps again, but they had stopped when you did. You rolled your eyes and kept walking, readying the silver pocket knife you kept with you at all times. It wouldn’t stop Ramiel, but it might slow her down. At the very least, you can use it to slice your hand open in order to draw an angel banishing sigil.

You turned a corner and waited for the footsteps to catch up. As they grew closer, you drew the sigil on the brick behind you. You slapped your open palm against the wall as the owner of the footsteps turned the corner. But nothing happened.

The girl jumped, startled at seeing you just standing against the wall.

“Oh, you scared me,” she giggled. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, fine,” you sigh. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine. I mean, it’s starting to get dark and suddenly you hear footsteps behind you… I get it. Have a good evening.” She gave you a wave and continued walking.

You rolled your eyes at yourself for being too paranoid. You folded your knife back up and put it back in your pocket before turning the other way towards the motel.

Once you crossed the street, your phone rang. It was Dean wondering if you were getting close and asking again if he needed to come pick you up. You’re about to tell him no, but then you see her.

Ramiel was standing outside of a bookstore, looking at a cell phone. She didn’t seem to have noticed you, but you weren’t about to take any chances.

“Actually, I think I’m gonna meet you back at the coffee shop,” you said as you turned and started walking back towards the bakery.

“Find her again?” he guessed.

“Yep. See you s-”

You were cut off by Ramiel appearing in front of you, wielding her angel blade.

 

“[Y/N]?” Dean called out. “[Y/N]!” He hung up the phone threw it onto the bed. “Damn it!”

“What is it?” Cas asked.

“She got [Y/N].” Dean walked over to the table where Sam was on his laptop. “Can you track her phone, find out her location?”

“Already on it.” Sam tapped on the keys looking for the information before saying, “Got her.” He stood up and got ready to go. “She’s at a house on Elm Street.”

“Nightmare on Elm Street,” Dean snarked. “Great.”

The three men geared up and were in the impala within ten minutes.

“She’s gonna be fine, Dean,” Sam comforted. “She’s a hunter too, you know.”

“Doesn’t make me feel any better about her getting captured, Sam.” Dean was going way over the speed limit trying to get to you as fast as he could. “You and I have both been captured and we’re hunters. Who knows what she’s doing to her now.”

“Based on the previous victims, I’d say that she’s relatively safe,” Cas reminded. “Ramiel hasn’t actually hurt anyone, she just made them want to hurt each other.”

“Until Ramiel makes her out as a hunter.”

“We don’t know that,” Sam countered.

Dean pushed down on the gas harder.

 

“You are too cute,” Ramiel taughted. “Did you honestly believe that I didn’t know who you were? You’re [Y/N] [Y/L/N]. And I also know that you’re here with the Winchesters and Castiel. So who’s pretending to be your fiance?”

You glared at her, refusing to say anything. You weren’t going to give her that satisfaction.

“No? Okay. Well, my money’s on Dean. And, yes, I know about the one night stand you two had. Kinda sad, actually.”

You wanted so badly to shut her up, but with your hands tied too tight behind your back with a zip tie, you were just about powerless against her. You were going to bite your tongue until you knew a way to get out of this.

“Still not talking, huh? Well, let’s see if I can change that.” Ramiel gave a menacing smile. It was cat like, like a jaguar who just found its lunch. “You know what the funniest part about you and Dean is? It’s that if you hadn’t left that night, you and Dean might have actually worked. Well, about as well as any relationship works for a Winchester. I mean, Sam already lost his soulmate. Then Dean lost his. Only difference is, you’re not dead.”

“What?” you gasped. There was no possible way that was she was saying was true. There was no way that  _ you _ were Dean’s  _ soulmate _ . “You’re lying.”

Ramiel chuckled darkly. “Ah, but I’m not. Yeah, Dean Winchester is your soulmate. And your his. And once the Winchesters get here, you’ll be Sam’s, too.”

You narrowed your eyes. You didn’t care what she did to you, but you did care what happened to the brothers, especially Dean. It made sense that Dean was your soulmate, but it was insane to think that you were his. Dean deserved so much better than you.

Suddenly, Ramiel stood straight up, a delighted expression on her face.

“Sounds like our guests have arrived. Dean, Sam, Castiel,” she called one by one. “I know you’re here. I  _ can _ hear you, you know.

“Then you should know that Cas isn’t here with us,” Sam shouted back.

“So he’s driving the getaway car.” Ramiel rolled her eyes. “He’s still here. He’s just outside. But you two are the one’s we’ve been waiting for.”

“Why don’t you just shut up?” Dean yelled, his voice clearly laced with irritation.

“Because then I wouldn’t have as much fun.”

“Why are you doing this?” Sam asked from the shadows.

“Who cares,” you groaned. “Just gank the bitch.”

She looked over to you. “Oh, [Y/N], so protective of Dean. I wonder what he would say to know that you’re his soulmate.”

“Yeah, not possible,” Dean scoffed. “[Y/N] doesn’t even have feelings for me. At least not like that. All I am to her is useful tool who she had a one night stand with. That’s all.”

You stared at Dean, your heart breaking. Did he really think that for all these years? Did he really believe that you only saw him as a tool?

“Wow,” Ramiel said, unimpressed. “You’re almost as dumb as her.” She looked back and forth between the three of you. “Oh, come on! Don’t tell me you’re too stupid and stubborn to see the chemistry between you!”

“Okay, fine,” Dean growled, stepping forward to face Ramiel. “I’ll admit it, I have feelings for [Y/N]. Hell, I’ve been in love with her for years. After that night when we finally did something, I never thought I could be so happy. And then when I woke up, she was gone. No note, no nothing. It was only a fun night for her with some guy she thought she’d never see again.  But then she needed my help. Well, actually, she needed help from a friend of mine. She just settled for me.”

“You’re wrong,” you whimpered. You’re voice is so weak from unshed tears that you can’t help it. But maybe now wasn’t the time for Earth-shattering admissions.

Ramiel looked toward you, distracting herself enough to not notice the boys coming up behind her. Dean rammed his angel blade into her back. Sam was behind you, cutting the ties around your feet and wrists.

You examined the soft skin around your wrists, now raw and red from the plastic. You hadn’t bothered trying to break it off, but it was abrasive enough that the slightest bit of friction cut into your skin.

Dean took your hands in his own, looking at the sore skin.

“Come on, let’s get out of here,” he said, releasing you. “We’ll bandage those up when we get back to the motel.”

You sighed sadly, watching him walk away from you before you got the chance to talk. But you were going to make damn sure that you did back at the motel.

 

At the motel, very few words were exchanged between the four of you. Sam was the first to break the silence.

“Cas and I are gonna go grab some food.” He grabbed his jacket and went out to the impala, Cas following behind, leaving you and Dean alone.

“Dean,” you started.

“Don’t,” he whispered gently. “It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not. I left you without even saying goodbye.”

“Yeah, that part did suck,” he agreed. “You know, at first I thought something took you. But then I saw that all your stuff was gone and I got the hint.”

“I’m sorry,” you whispered back. You sniffled to try to control the tears that were threatening to spill over. All the loneliness and the guilt came rushing back all at once and it was hard to handle “I should’ve left a note. I should’ve  _ stayed _ . I was being selfish. But you shouldn’t have worried about me. I  _ can _ take care of myself, you know.”

“I know you can, sweetheart. I wasn’t worried because I thought you couldn’t, I was worried because I cared about you. I liked you. But I thought there was no chance in hell that I’d ever have a shot with a girl like you.”

“I was scared,” you admitted. “I was scared because I thought that  _ I _ was just a one night stand to you. I thought I’d save myself the humiliation of the morning after. I was scared because I didn’t want to wake up to see  _ you _ gone. I didn’t realize you felt the same way.” You swallow and move your gaze from Dean’s eyes to the floor. “I was scared because hunters don’t get happily ever after.”

  
“I know that hunters don’t get to live the happily ever after life,” Dean whispered, lifting your chin to look at him. “But I’m willing to try this if you are.”


End file.
